What Should We Do!
by miharu kim
Summary: disaat ulang tahunnya, JungAh mendapatkan hadiah yang tak terduga dari namja chingu nya. Membuatnya frustasi dan terpikir untuk menjadi laki-laki, sahabatnya SongHyun juga menemaninya menjadi laki-laki. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Check This Out! FF pertama. couple pairings KibumxDongho KiseopxKevin SoohyunxHoon. GENDER SWICHT! inspirasi dari To the beautifull you RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**What Should We Do?!**

Cast :

Shin Dongho as Shin JungAh (SooHyun's sister)

Kim KiBum as KiBum

Kevin Woo as Woo SongHyun (JungAh's best friend)

Lee KiSeop as KiSeop

Shin SooHyun as SooHyun (JungAh's brother)

Yeo HoonMin as Hoon

Lee Eusebio as Alexander

Kim Kyoung Jae as Eli

Kim Jae Seop as AJ

WARNING! OOC! SWICTH GENDER!

Pair couple : KibumxDongho KiseopxKevin SoohyunxHoon

ENJOY MY STORY ^^ RnR please ^^

JungAh POV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana umurku bertambah menjadi 17 tahun. Ini adalah hari yang paling special, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merayakan ultah ku bersama kekasihku Eli. Hari ini aku dan Eli jalan-jalan di taman yang sangat indah, tapi aku merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Eli. Disaat kita berjalan mengelilingi taman, tangan nya tak berhenti mengutak atik handphone nya.

"oppa, kau sedang apasih? Sepertinya menarik bagimu" tanyaku

"oh, dari temanku. Dia bilang akan latihan sepakbola nanti." Dia tersenyum, dan meneruskan mengetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya. Kelakuannya membuatku kesal, 'apasih yang menarik dengan latihan sepakbola' pikirku. Kami berhenti di sebuah cafe, tempat motor Eli diparkir.

"apakah kau mau ke cafe?" tanya Eli. Tak seperti biasanya dia menanyaiku, biasanya dia langsung menarikku ke dalam cafe dan menyuruhku untuk memesan sesuatu. Aku menggeleng.

"kita langsung pulang saja" ucapku, melihat Eli. Eli tak melihatku dari tadi dia fokus dengan handphonenya.

"oh, baiklah" katanya. Seraya ,mengambil helm dan memberikan padaku. Pada saat dia di jalan, dia masih saja mengutak-atik handphonenya. 'apakah dia mau membunuhku saat hari ulang tahunku?' gumamku, melihat Eli yang berkendara sambil memainkan hpnya.

"oppa, sini kemarikan hp mu. Apakah kau ingin membunuhku?"

"mm.. tidak bisa"

"sini kemarikan!" kataku mencoba meraih hpnya.

"kau ini! Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Eli membentakku. Selama ini dia tak pernah berteriak padaku hanya masalah sepele seperti ini. Aku terkejut, semakin kuat perkiraanku bahwa Eli mempunyai seseorang yang dia cintai lebih dariku. Saat Eli menaruh hpnya di kantong bajunya, aku mencoba mengambilnya diam-diam. Setelah dapat, aku membuka pesan dari seseorang yang membuatku melebarkan mataku dan membuat hatiku seperti tersambar petir.

_From : AJ 3_

_Hey,aku sangat merindukanmu baby. _

_To : AJ 3_

_Hey baby, aku juga merindukanmu. I Love You ~ kapan kau akan kembali?_

_From : AJ 3_

_Love You too~ nanti jam 7 malam aku akan ke apartemen mu. Aku akan menginap bolehkan baby?_

_To : AJ 3_

_Ok. Aku tunggu baby. _

DEG! Air mata ku jatuh. aku segera mengembalikan Hp nya dengan hati-hati. 'baby? Bukankah AJ itu laki-laki? Lalu kenapa dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Apakah dia..' gumamku. Kami telah sampai rumahku.

"kita sampai" kata Eli

"oh, emm, oppa.. bisakah nanti jam 7 malam kita pergi ke bioskop?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"emm.. aa.. aku tidak bisa.. aku sibuk, kau taukan aku besok harus kuliah pagi?" ucapnya bohong, seraya mengacak-acak rambutku. Segera aku melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan menangis.

"Kuliah? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang padaku besok kau libur hah?! Hiks.."

"ma.. maksudku.. aku... ada.. oh ya, aku bekerja malam."

"hah! Kau bohong! Bekerja? Bukankah ada orang yang menunggumu di apartemenmu kan?!" aku berteriak, air mataku terus mengalir. Dia tak berkata apa-apa, dia diam seribu kata.

"kau membacanya?" tanyanya pelan

"ya! Sekarang, kau pergi dari hadapanku! Jangan pernah kau kembali!" teriakku padanya, dan berlari kedalam rumahku.

"MAAFKAN AKU JungAh!" teriaknya, aku tak memperdulikannya lagi. Hatiku telah sakit karenanya, setahun kita menjaga hubungan ini, ternyata dia merusaknya. aku terkalahkan oleh seorang namja. Menutup pintu rumahku dengan keras.

BRUAKK!

"Jungie! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Soohyun oppa. Aku terus berlari menuju kamarku.

Author POV

Soohyun sangat terkejut, tidak pernah dia melihat adiknya mengamuk seperti ini.

"aish! Kalau begini ini urusan Songhyun saja. Lebih baik ku telfon Songhyun saja" kata Soohyun menelfon Songhyun. Songhyun adalah saudara sepupu sekaligus sahabat JungAh.

'_yeoboseyo'_

'_yeoboseyo' _ balas Songhyun

'_songhyun, bisakah kau kemari? Aku membutuhkanmu'_

'_ada apa oppa?'_

'_jungAh mengamuk, aku tak mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu'_

'_baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana'_

'_gomawo SongHyun'_

'_ne gwaenchana, demi JungAh.'_

Setelah lima menit SongHyun datang,

"dimana JungAh?" tanya SongHyun tergesa-gesa

"di kamarnya" kata Soohyun

SongHyun berlari menuju kamar JungAh, sesampainya di depan kamar tersebut dia mengetuknya.

"JungAh.. bolehkah unni masuk?" kata SongHyun lembut. Tak lama kemudian JungAh membuka pintunya. Matanya sembab, SongHyun terkejut melihat adik sepupunya menjadi seperti ini.

"JungAh, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya SongHyun lembut

"unni.. hiks.. aku.. Eli oppa.. dia.. selingkuh dengan seorang laki-laki..hiks.."

"eh? Bisakah kau menceritakan pada unni?"

JungAh menceritakan apa yang dia alami hingga dia seperti itu. SongHyun terkejut dengan cerita JungAh, dia mengerti karena soohyun kakak sepupunya juga mempunyai namja chingu.

"unni, aku akan menjadi namja. Aku tidak terima, aku ingin menjadi laki-laki" seketika mata SongHyun melebar, bagaimana bisa adik sepupunya berpikir seperti itu.

"JungAh, kau tak perlu seperti itu. Masih banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu"

"tidak, aku tak mau tau, aku ingin menjadi laki-laki"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 ^^

"tidak, aku tak mau tau, aku ingin menjadi laki-laki"

"apakah kau yakin JungAh?" tanya SongHyun tak percaya.

"ya, aku sangat yakin" kata JungAh yang perlahan-lahan air matanya tak mengalir lagi.

"baiklah, aku juga ikut menjadi laki-laki" kata SongHyun. Dan kali ini mata JungAh melebar tak mempercayai bahwa unni nya juga ingin menjadi laki-laki.

"apakah kau yakin unni? Tapi kan kau tak pernah pacaran, kenapa kau juga ingin?"

"memang, tapi aku ingin menemani adik sepupuku. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku bisa menjagamu" kata SongHyun membuat JungAh tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan sekarang!" kata JungAh,dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"tunggu, aku harus berkata pada Soohyun oppa dahulu" kata SongHyun yang diangguki oleh JungAh. Mereka menemui Soohyun, dan berkata apa keinginan mereka.

"APA?!uhuk uhuk! KA..LIAN uhuk.. yang.." Soohyun tersedak.

"ya.. aku mohon oppa.." kata mereka dengan nada memohon pada Soohyun, sebenarnya soohyun tak ingin mereka menjadi laki-laki tapi demi adiknya dia pun menyetujuinya.

"baiklah.. aku akan berkata pada hoon.. dia bisa membantu kalian agar mempunyai akte dan ijazah yang baru"

"gomawo oppa" kata mereka memeluk soohyun.

"hmm.. tapi kalian jangan sampai ketahuan okey?"

"ne oppa"

-satu bulan-

JungAh dan SongHyun memulai kehidupan mereka menjadi laki-laki. Nama mereka berubah Shin Dongho (JungAh) dan Woo SungHyun (SongHyun). Mereka berterima kasih pada Soohyun dan Hoon, yang memberikan nama dan mencarikan mereka sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah khusus laki-laki.

"apakah kalian siap?" tanya SooHyun pada mereka .

"ne, Hyung" kata mereka dengan senang. JungAh pun melupakan sakit hatinya dan lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Dongho, begitupun SongHyun yang ingin di panggil kevin. Mereka sampai di sekolah baru mereka, semua siswa melihat mereka.

"baiklah, ingat ya, nama kalian Dongho, Kevin. Mengerti? Dan jika pada teman yang lebih tua dari kalian panggil mereka dengan kata hyung. Mengerti?" kata Soohyun memperingatkan mereka di dalam mobil. Mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hai Dongho, Kevin. Kita bertemu lagi, disini aku akan memberi tahu apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan." Kata Hoon ramah pada mereka.

"ne hyung" mereka serempak.

"baiklah, soohyun hyung, lebih baik kau kerja." Kata dongho

"ya..ya.. baik baiklah kalian pada teman kalian." Soohyun pun pergi.

"nah, ayo ikuti aku. Aku akan membawa kalian pada kepala sekolah. " kata Hoon, berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Anyyeong Haseyo, ini murid baru yang aku ceritakan" kata Hoon pada kepala sekolah.

"Annyeong haseyo" kata mereka berdua.

"oh, kalian datang juga. Baiklah, kalian masuk ke kelas XII A" kata alexander, kepala sekolah mereka.

"ne, seongseangnim" kata mereka semangat.

Mereka berdua dan Hoon, berjalan menuju kelas yang dimaksud. Setelah sampai Hoon msuk dan mengenalkan mereka pada para siswa.

"perhatian, disini ada dua murid baru yang akan masuk di kelas ini!" kata Hoon, meminta perhatian dari kelas tersebut.

"semuanya tolong diam, baiklah Dongho, Kevin. Perkenalkan diri kalian pada teman baru kalian." Kata Hoon.

"Annyeong haseyo, namaku Woo SungHyun, bisa di panggil Kevin. Senang bertemu kalian." Kata Kevin tersenyum.

"Annyeong haseyo, namaku Shin Dongho, bisa di panggil Dongho. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kali ini giliran Dongho yang mengenalkan diri.

"baiklah kalian duduk di sana." Hoon menunjuk tempat yang kosong di belakang dua namja yang sangat populer di sekolah itu. Sebut saja Kiseop dan Kibum. Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan segera duduk di tempat itu. Salah satu dari namja di depan mereka menyapanya.

"Annyeong, namaku Lee Kiseop panggil saja Kiseop. Dan disebelahku namanya Kim Kibum panggil saja Kibum." Namja yang bernama Kiseop tersebut tersenyum. Kiseop memang terkenal ramah pada semua murid berlawanan dengan Kibum, sahabat Kiseop. Dia sangat pendiam dan cuek.

"Annyeong, namaku Woo SungHyun panggil saja Kevin. Dan ini Shin dongho panggil saja Dongho" jawab kevin dengan senyum yang ramah. Dongho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kiseop.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, ini hari pertama mereka sekolah disini. Tak lama setelah pelajaran selesai, kevin dan dongho pulang. Tapi Soohyun masih belum datang menjemput mereka, Dongho sudah berkali-kali mengiriminya pesan. Tapi tak ada balasan. Kevin pun menelfon soohyun, karena dia sangat takut di sekolah hampir petang.

'yeoboseyo' kata soohyun

'YA! JEMPUT KAMI! Hanya kami saja yang ada disini SHIN SOOHYUN!'

'mianhae, bisakah kalian pulang sendiri, aku sangat sibuk. Mungkin malam aku datang.'

'MWO?! Kami tidak tau jalan PABO!'

'tapi aku sangat sibuk'

'AISH! Baiklah kami akan pulang sendiri,'

Kevin menghela nafas, dia melihat dongho. Dongho diam dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Dongho, kita terpaksa pulang sendiri tanpa Soohyun." Kata Kevin lembut menaruh tangannya di bahu dongho. Dongho tak menjawabnya, kevin mengerti kalau dongho sedang marah. Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah, mereka bingung kearah mana mereka pulang.

"emm.. dongho, apakah kau tau kita dimana?" tanya kevin

"entahlah hyung, aku tak pernah kemari." Jawab dongho bingung.

Disaat mereka bingung, di seberang mereka dua laki-laki yang masing-masing mengendarai motor sedang mencari toko. Dua laki-laki tersebut berhenti di sebuah toko, dan mencari makanan instan. Sayangnya mereka tak menemukannya, jadi terpaksa mereka membeli bahan dan memasak makanannya sendiri. Mereka tak bisa memasak, tapi tak apalah yang penting mengganjal perut mereka.

"Kibum, tak ada makanan instan yang tersedia di toko ini. Kita terpaksa membeli bahan yang akan kita masak sendiri" kata laki-laki itu pada laki-laki yang lain.

"hh.. baiklah, kita masak. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Kata kibum pada kiseop. Kiseop mengangguk, tak sengaja dia melihat Kevin dan Dongho berjalan seperti orang bingung.

"Kibum, bukankah itu anak baru di sekolah kita ya?" tanya kiseop pada kibum. Kibum melihat kearah mereka, dan mengangguk.

"hmm.. ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya kibum

"aish! Lihat mereka! Sepertinya mereka bingung, ayo kita hampiri mereka" kata kiseop, sambil membawa bahan makanan mereka berlari menaiki sepeda motornya.

"YA! Aku sangat lapar kiseop!" Kibum marah pada kiseop, karena dia sangat lapar. Tapi masih saja kiseop membantu orang lain.

"kita bisa makan bersama mereka, lagi pula makanan ini tak akan habis jika hanya kita berdua yang makan" kata kiseop mulai mengendarai motornya. Kibum pun mengikutinya dengan motornya.

"HEY KEVIN, DONGHO!" kata kiseop, menghentikan langkah Dongho dan Kevin.

-TBC-

mian ya kalo ceritanya gak nyambung, maklum pemula hehehe :D RnR please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**What Should We Do?!**

PART 3

"HEY KEVIN, DONGHO!" kata kiseop, menghentikan langkah Dongho dan Kevin.

"hey kiseop" kata kevin seraya tersenyum. Dongho memutar bola matanya, dongho merasa jika kevin menyukai kiseop.

"sedang apa kalian disini? Sepertinya kalian bingung" kata kiseop, tak lama kibum datang.

"kami tak tau jalan disini, oh.. hey kibum" kevin tersenyum. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan melihat kevin dan dongho.

"bagaimana jika kami antar kalian? Tapi ke apartemen kami dulu. Kami lapar" tawar kiseop. Membuat mata dongho dan kibum melebar.

"hmm.. baiklah.. tapi kalian benar benar mangantarkan kami pulangkan?" kata kevin. Kiseop mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, kevin kau denganku. Dongho dengan kibum." Kata kiseop. Kevin mengangguk dan segera duduk di belakang kiseop. Dongho terdiam, dia takut jika kibum tak mau.

"hey dongho, naiklah cepat. Kibum hyung, ajaklah dongho. Aish, kau ini!" kata kiseop

"hhh.. naiklah dongho, lagi pula kita sesama laki-laki" kata kibum. Dongho duduk dibelakang kibum.

DEG! Kedua laki-laki yang ada di depan Kevin dan Dongho merasa aneh, jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dan tiba-tiba mereka gugup. Sesampainya di apartemen Kiseop, mereka turun dan masuk.

"kalian duduk dulu, kami akan membuatkan kalian makanan." Kata kiseop cepat.

"kalian bisa memasak?" tanya kevin

"emm.. tidak juga.." kata kiseop ragu. Kevin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, sebagai rasa terima kasih kami, kami akan membuatkan kalian makanan. Aku dan dongho bisa memasak" kata kevin tersenyum.

"benarkah? Wah, jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang bisa memasak." Kiseop bercanda pada mereka, nyatanya yang tertawa hanya kibum dan kiseop. Mereka berdua menghentikan tawa mereka.

"mianhae" kata kiseop. Kevin tersenyum lalu mengajak dongho untuk memasak.

Setelah mereka selesai memasak dongho membawa makanan di tempat kiseop dan kibum menunggu mereka. Mata kiseop melebar sesekali dia menelan air liurnya 'woah.. bagaimana bisa kevin dan dongho membuat makanan seperti di restoran' pikirnya, sedangkan kibum hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. Kevin keluar dari dapur.

"silahkan makan" kata kevin tersenyum.

"woah.. kalian juga ikut makan!" kiseop menyuruh mereka, mereka mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelah mereka selesai makan, kiseop dan kibum mengantarkan mereka pulang.

"terimakasih atas makanan yang sangat nikmat" kiseop menundukkan badan diikuti dengan kibum.

"tidak, justru kami yang berterimakasih pada kalian karena telah mengantarkan kami." Kevin membungkukkan badan begitu juga dengan dongho.

"baiklah, kami harus pulang, annyeong "

"annyeong"

-Dongho and Kevin side-

"dongho, kiseop sangat baik sekali ya" kevin duduk di depan ruang TV. Dongho pun ikut duduk di ruang TV, dia mengerti mengapa kevin bertanya seperti itu.

"hyung, apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya dongho langsung pada inti nya. Pipi kevin pun memerah dibuatnya.

"a.. apa.? Kau.. aish ada ada saja" kevin mencoba mengelak.

"tapi aku merasa hyung menyukainya, dari sikap hyung. Dan tadi hyung bertanya betapa baiknya kiseop hyung. Apakah kau menyukainya?" untuk kedua kalinya pipi kevin memerah.

"ahahaha.. mana mungkin.. kitakan menjadi laki-laki, mana mungkin aku menyukainya."

"oh, ku kira kau menyukainya. Oh ya, jangan sampai kita melupakan kalau tujuan kita hanya ingin menjadi laki-laki" dongho memperingatkan hyungnya.

"ah.. i..iya..benar.." kevin tergagap-gagap menanggapinya. Kevin mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada kiseop, tapi tak bisa. Dia selalu mengingatnya.

-Kiseop and Kibum side-

Kiseop dan Kibum sampai di apartemen mereka. Kiseop mencoba bertanya pada kibum tentang perasaannya saat dia mengantarkan kevin pulang.

"hyung, apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh saat kau membonceng dongho?" tanya kiseop. Pertanyaan kiseop membuat kibum terkejut.

"hmm.. tidak.. memangnya kenapa?" kibum berbohong pada kiseop, dia mengerti jika dia berkata dia juga seperti itu, kiseop pasti mengatakan pada kevin dan dongho.

"yah.. begini, saat aku membonceng kevin, aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Dan merasa gugup" kata-kata kiseop membuat kibum mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia juga merasakan apa yang kiseop rasakan.

"oh.. mungkin saja hanya perasaanmu saja kiseop" kibum mencoba tetap santai.

"tapi, aku merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat aku menyukai yeoja saat aku smp"

"eh? Hahha kau menyukai namja itu?" kibum berpura-pura tertawa, sebenarnya dia saat ini merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat karena dia mengingat kejadian tadi.

"hey, salahkah aku menyukainya?" tanya kiseop pada kibum.

"hahahaha kau itu namja.. ingat itu kiseop. Mana ada namja dengan namja menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus. Sangat mengerikan" kibum mengedikkan bahunya menunjukkan bahwa dia takut itu terjadi.

"ehm, ku pukir kau benar hyung." Kiseop berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"kalau begitu aku tidur dulu hyung." Kibum mengangguk, seraya kembali menonton TV.

-TBC-

mian lama updatenya :( lagi sibuk nih..


End file.
